Bienvenue dans la Division
by Karrow's pen
Summary: PWP, threesome - Livaï souhaite accueillir Eren comme il se doit, Elvin ne peut pas le lui refuser...


**Bienvenue dans la Division**

**―**

― Parfait gamin ! Tu y es. Considère-toi comme membre de la division des éclaireurs.

Livaï et Elvin quittèrent le lieu, laissant Eren seul, et leur pas résonna doucement le long du couloir de pierre. Ils laissèrent tous deux le silence s'étirer, puis arrivé aux escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur, Livaï prit la parole.

― Plutôt pas mal, le morveux.

Elvin sourit, reconnaissant là l'esprit libidineux du caporal mais acquiesça tout de même. Ils montèrent lentement, un à un les marches, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait accès à l'étage Elvin plaqua Livaï contre un mur et l'accula de son corps.

― Avec lui ? Ça te tenterait ?

― Il m'excite complètement, Elvin. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le commandant colla leur corps plus étroitement et constata qu'en effet, Livaï était excité rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir prendre Eren. Il devait avouer que le garçon était beau brun aux yeux émeraude, au caractère enflammé, à la peau bronzée. Son air naïf était attachant, aussi, et l'idée de partager sa couche avec lui devenait alléchante. Livaï par contre semblait complètement enchanté par la recrue, son état seul démontrait son désir de le posséder.

Brutalement, Elvin captura les lèvres de Livaï et les ravagea sans pitié. Le caporal répondait avec violence, gémissant entre ses lèvres et s'accrochant au commandant avec sauvagerie.

― Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger. Sourit Elvin contre ses lèvres rougies, la respiration de Livaï claquant son visage.

Le sommeil d'Eren fût troublé par le son de grincement d'une porte qui se referma en claquant. Il gémit piteusement en ouvrant les yeux, frottant ses yeux embués et les chaînes égratignèrent sa peau. Il se mit en position assise et plissa ses yeux pour discerner une forme quelconque parmi les reflets des torches muraux, encore perdu dans les méandre de son sommeil. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, comme toujours depuis qu'il était enfermé, mais s'il se basait sur le nombre de repas apporté, il était emprisonné depuis plus d'une semaine.

Il sursauta en sentant son matelas s'affaisser lourdement, signe que quelqu'un s'était assis sur le lit et glapit de peur losqu'une main s'abattit sur sa bouche pour le recoucher sur le lit. Il allait s'époumoner sur l'inconnu qui osait tenter de l'agressait mais se figea immédiatement en percevant la lueur sombre du regard du caporal Livaï. A sa gauche, il vit l'éclat des cheveux blond du commandant et remarqua que les deux hommes l'entouraient, encadraient son corps et l'empêchaient de se redresser.

– Caporal Livaï ? Commandant … ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-il en retirant délicatement la main du caporal de ses lèvres, regardant leur visage à tour de rôle.

― Rien, une simple formalité. Évasa Livaï en se baissant jusqu'à effleurer sa gorge de ses lèvres.

Eren se crispa en le sentant se plaquer contre lui et eût un petit cri très peu viril lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dure contre sa cuisse. Elvin prit ses aises, s'allongeant à côté d'Eren et plaça sa tête sur sa main pour la maintenir tout en regardant le visage du jeune titan.

― Simple… formalité ? Haleta Jaeger en lui jetant un regard.

― Oui. Vois-tu, tu fais partie désormais de la division des éclaireurs, même s'il faut l'officialiser, et nous devons, disons, t'« accueillir ».

― Te bizuter. Compléta le caporal sans lâcher son cou.

― Livaï, tu devrais lui communiquer des paroles positives.

― Profiter de lui, alors ?

― Si tu continues tu vas l'effrayer.

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, jetant sa veste par-dessus son épaule et Elvin en profita pour se relever et se posta devant Livaï pour lui retirer lentement sa ceinture, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Jaeger restait figé devant ce spectacle, frissonnant en surprenant leur regard brûlant. Il hésitait à se redresser, de peur de les interrompre. Leur visage se frôlait, leur corps se touchait, leur regard restait fixe, leur léger sourire coquin faisait briller leurs yeux d'une lueur bestiale et l'image sensuelle qu'il renvoyait faillit faire gémir Eren.

Elvin retira les sangles qui ceinturaient les cuisses du caporal, caressant ostentatoirement ses cuisses. Le caporal colla leur front ensemble avant de se lécher consciencieusement les lèvres. Le commandant déboutonna le pantalon de Livaï mais décida de lui retirer son haut avant d'enlever son pantalon. Lorsque son tee-shirt disparu, Elvin fondit sur ses lèvres et les mordit délicieusement tandis que Livaï s'accrocha à lui en appréciant ses caresses. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Livaï sourit et recula doucement en se retournant, se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Eren, le bassin relevé et le dos cambré. Il jeta un regard provocant à Elvin en bougeant lascivement ses hanches avant de se tourner vers le visage de Jaeger. Il effleura délicatement ses lèvres, souriant devant l'air hébété du jeune titan.

― Excité, Eren ? Souffla-t-il avec concupiscence.

Eren gémit, hypnotisé par la promiscuité de leur visage, et troublé de sentir son souffle contre le sien. Livaï cambra davantage son dos jusqu'à plaquer leur torse ensemble mais continua de narguer Elvin en remuer son postérieur si délicieusement tentant. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le corps massif du commandant contre son dos et son entrejambe se frotter contre ses fesses.

― Ne me provoque pas, Livaï. Grogna-t-il contre son oreille, excité au possible.

― C'est pourtant si jouissif, Elvin, soupira-t-il langoureusement sans le regarder.

Jaeger releva ses mains pour toucher le caporal, frustré de se sentir laissé à l'écart de cet échange, et les chaînes cliquetèrent à son mouvement. Il rencontra la peau des flancs du caporal qu'il effleura, n'osant pas la caresser franchement.

– On dirait qu'Eren se sent délaissé. Remarqua Elvin en souriant moqueusement.

Livaï souleva le haut de pyjamas d'Eren sans quitter ses yeux du regard, et ses doigts effleurèrent l'entrejambe du prisonnier. Jaeger se retint de gémir et rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

― Caporal… Souffla-t-il d'une voix empreinte de désir.

― Elvin, peut-on resserrer ses chaînes ? Je veux entraver ses mouvements au possible.

Le commandant sourit et se pencha plus loin pour actionner un mécanisme qui fit enrouler les chaînes de l'autre côté du mur, raccourcissant visiblement la longueur des chaînes jusqu'à empêcher tout mouvement des bras du prisonnier. Livaï sourit en voyant ses bras s'écarter progressivement et remonter inexorablement, entravant ses mouvements et son sourire s'agrandit en le voyant tirer sur les chaînes et gémir de frustration. Les flammes des torches faisaient miroiter ses orbes émeraude et accentua la lueur de désir de ses prunelles.

Livaï frissonna.

Elvin avait retiré son haut, restant torse nu et agrippa le bassin du caporal pour plaquer son entrejambe contre ses fesses, frottant sa douloureuse érection contre lui en baissant sa braguette. Livaï le laissa faire, copiant ses gestes sur Eren. Il baissa son pantalon en incitant Jaeger à relever son bassin pour faire passer le vêtement. Il enleva d'un même mouvement son sous-vêtement et embarrassa Jaeger en l'observant méticuleusement. Il tâta son corps bouillonnant, glissa sa langue sur sa peau bronzé, griffa ses flancs en mordant sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le commandant le délestait de son jean et de ses bottes et le laissant entièrement nu.

Jaeger observa le corps du caporal, fasciné par la vision qu'il avait, et déglutit en voyant son membre érigé. Ses jambes écartées de chaque côté de son corps lui donnaient une large vue sur le bas de son corps et gonflait son membre. Livaï se plaça doucement entre ses jambes et le tira vers lui. Son membre effleura délicieusement l'intimité d'Eren, le faisant sursauter.

― Elvin, je le veux maintenant…

― Prends ton temps, c'est sans doute sa première fois. Devina le commandant.

Eren gémit piteusement en sentant son membre se frotter contre sa raie, le suppliant du regard de le toucher plus, de l'embrasser, de le caresser… Son érection souffrait de délaissement et ne demandait qu'à être soulagé, mais Livaï s'obstinait à l'attiser de simples promesses tacites et d'effleurements subtils.

― Caporal… S'il vous plaît… Pleurnicha-t-il en tirant sur ses chaînes.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Eren ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sa main glissa le long de son torse jusqu'à arriver à son aine qu'il contourna d'une lenteur calculée. Le commandant appuya doucement sur l'entrée de Livaï, le faisait soupirer de bien-être avant que ses doigts ne dérivent jusqu'à son érection rougie. Eren gémit de concert avec Livaï en voyant cette volumineuse main branler le caporal et le faire gémir. Il crevait d'envie de se joindre à cette main, de toucher le caporal.

― Caporal Livaï…

Eren bougea ses hanches et supplia implicitement son supérieur direct de toucher son entrejambe. Pour espérer le faire taire, Livaï l'embrassa passionnément et accéda à sa demande, caressant longuement son membre tout en étouffant ses gémissement de sa bouche. Elvin, quant à lui, décida de préparer Eren et inséra un doigt en lui, appréciant la cambrure qu'il effectua en le sentant. Livaï le branla plus rapidement et apprécia le visage rouge et luxurieux du jeune titan. Elvin mit un autre doigt et Jaeger rejeta sa tête en arrière en tremblant.

― Commandant~… !

Sa tête lui tournait, ses poignets le brûlaient, ses membres tremblaient et pourtant il en voulait encore. Mais il avait beau supplier oralement ou du regard, Livaï ne passait pas à l'étape supérieure. Peut-être craignait-il qu'Eren en soit effrayé ? Peut-être supposait-il que pour sa première fois il devait se montrer clément ? Évidemment, et c'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient ramenés à deux… Quel sens de la logique !

Le fil des pensées de Jaeger fût coupé lorsque Elvin toucha un endroit un peu plus loin en lui. Sa voix se cassa et la sensation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce fût à regret qu'il sentit les doigts du commandant se retirer complètement et la frustration le fit grogner. Livaï embrassa sa gorge et crispa ses doigts sur ses hanches en redressant ses jambes. Eren vit du coin de l'œil Elvin baisser son pantalon et se coller plus encore au caporal.

Dieu, ce qu'il faisait chaud.

Lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Livaï buter contre son entrée il ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement d'impatience que Livaï dû interpréter comme de l'anxiété car il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus délicatement, tout en le pénétrant. Le commandant s'exécuta d'un même mouvement et Livaï, contrairement à Eren qui laissa une longue plainte aiguë, ne fit que bander ses muscles. Il plongea son visage dans le cou offert du futur membre de la division et soupira longuement. C'était bon, tellement bon, de se sentir compresser par l'anus d'Eren et de sentir l'imposant membre du commandant se frotter en lui.

― Caporal… s'il vous plaît… !

Livaï ne se fit pas plus prier et bougea, coordonné avec le commandant. Mais lorsque ce dernier estima s'être suffisamment retenu, il n'hésita pas à donner de plus larges coups de buttoirs, répercutant son rythme sur celui de Livaï. Et Eren gémit plus fortement, presque en criant, sous les assauts. Leur corps se frottait ensemble, l'écrasante présence du commandant l'enivrait et le caporal l'excitait comme jamais.

Les mains du caporal se relâchèrent et il tomba sur ses avant-bras qui s'échouèrent de chaque côté du visage d'Eren, gémissant contre sa gorge. Ses mouvements ne s'arrêtaient pourtant pas et il frappait si fort en Jaeger qu'il sembla à ce dernier devenir fou. Les mains du commandant griffaient parfois ses cuisses brûlantes tout en donnant de large coup buttoirs à Livaï.

― Commandant ! … Caporal… ! Ahh, hn~ ! J-je vais...! Han !

Grognant de luxure, Elvin accéléra encore, moite de sueur et avide de jouissance et fit à peine attention au cri d'extase du jeune titan qui jouit enfin. Son cri aphrodisiaque fit frissonner Livaï qui le suivit peu après presque en même temps qu'Elvin. Ils se laissèrent tomber chacun d'un côté d'Eren qui, encore prit par son état post-orgasmique, n'y fit pas attention. Il se rendit à peine compte du relâchement des chaînes qui atténuait la pression sur ses poignets endoloris mais sentit les corps brûlants des deux hauts gradés diffuser une chaleur agréable contre son corps. Lorsque enfin sa respiration haletante se calma progressivement, il garda les yeux fermés pour tomber peu à peu dans un sommeil reposant avant que deux paires de lèvres sur sa gorge ne lui fasse rouvrir ses yeux.

― Bienvenue à la division des éclaireurs, Eren.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Karrow.<strong>


End file.
